


Undyne's Smile

by ShadesofSilver



Series: Undyne Appreciation Week [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, This took a sad turn, Undyne appreciation week, my hand slipped, why Undyne smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadesofSilver/pseuds/ShadesofSilver
Summary: Undyne smiles for many reasons.It's not always for a good one.





	Undyne's Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 日本語 available: [Улыбка Андайн](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899774) by [Akitai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai)



Undyne smiled a lot. 

She smiled at Papyrus during their cooking sessions, when they were (passionately) wrecking the kitchen and burning spaghetti. When they joked and sparred together, feeding off each other's excitement. When their energy became too much for the food to handle (and when Undyne would then have to temporarily stay at the skeleton brothers’ house while her own was being repaired). 

She smiled at Asgore during their sparring sessions, when spears would fly and fire would wreath the halls. When she would be knocked onto her ass, only to get back up and keep fighting. When the thrill of the fight drowned out everything else, narrowing her world down to the adrenaline pumping beneath her skin and the crackling of her magic swirling through the air. 

She smiled at Alphys during their anime nights, when she would fall into a world of magic princesses and gigantic swords and fighting robots that made her own life that much more vibrant. When she would sneak glances at the Royal Scientist, watching her eyes blaze with passion and dedication. When she would wonder if Alphys would ever look like that with her in mind. 

Even when the cause wasn't happiness, she still smiled. 

She smiled when the final blow from the human was dealt, when she felt her body scattering away into dust on the wind. When the determination rooted in her SOUL wasn't enough, when good couldn't triumph against evil. That grin was the root of defiance and confidence, knowing that somehow, her friends would stop the demon rampaging through the Underground. 

She smiled when Alphys disappeared, when she composed a new song for her piano, speaking of all the regrets she had. The words she could never say. The confession she could never admit to. All of the lost chances, vanished in an instant on the whim of a child. The song was slow and soft, melting away into silence when the last chord struck. That smile was empty and false-- just like her. Without Alphys, she felt empty. 

She smiled when Asgore died, his dust found at the barrier along with a single golden flower. Her smile then was wistful, reminiscing on all of the sparring lessons that they would never have again, on the tea sitting in her cupboard, of the throne that she now had to occupy. 

She smiled when monsters Fell Down around her, lost to the hopelessness that reigned in the Underground now that their King was gone. With the crown weighing heavy on her head, she kept smiling, hoping that maybe with the promise of vengeance and retribution, she could bring back the light. Her smile at this point was instinctive, with no real feeling behind it. Happiness was a vague thing of the past. Her anger was the only thing she had-- because without it, she would just be an empty shell of grey memories. 

Maybe, if she was lucky, she would Fall Down, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for undyne-appreciation on tumblr for Undyne appreciation week, day 3


End file.
